Delicious Surprise
by Shout Diva
Summary: [OneShot]After the Spirit Squad's attack on Shawn Michaels, a certain RAW diva helps him recuperate.


**Hooray for fluff, no? This has been co-written with Kristen, the coolest Lilian Garcia fan, EVAR. Thanks to her, I got to fill my Shawn muse and I can happily say I feel much better! We disclaim! Enjoy!**

* * *

The heels of Lilian's boots were clicking on the hard floor of the hallway. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, sighing. As she approached the door marked TRAINER, she had to convince herself again that it was the right thing to do.

_You can't hide from your feelings forever, besides, what if he's seriously hurt? _

She bit her lower lip and hesitated before knocking on the door in front of her. "Come in," came the deep voice of the WWE trainer. Taking a final deep yet shaky breath, Lilian turned the handle and stepped inside. Resisting the urge to smile as two pairs of shocked eyes met hers. Realizing the two men had no clue what to say, she spoke up.

"How bad is it?"

Shawn, surprisingly was the one to speak up, his voice soft. "I need to have surgery, which means I'll be out for two months at least." Looking up, his eyes expressed the simple question he couldn't, silently asking her why she was there. As if catching on, the trainer cleared his throat. "I'll uh, I'll go ahead and make that phone call for you." With a polite nod in Lilian's direction, he left the room.

Lilian stepped further into the room, looking at Shawn who was sitting on the table where the trainer had been checking his knee. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just… I wanted to know if you were going to be alright. That looked horrible out there," she said, her face twisting into a grimace.

"No, it's fine, you're my first visitor," Shawn replied with a kind smile. "I'll be fine. I've had surgery on it once."

Lilian frowned. "When will your surgery be?"

"If everything goes as planned, as early as Wednesday. They say the sooner I have it done, the better."

With a small sigh, he reached down to adjust the ice pack from slipping off of his knee. Lilian had impulsively stepped forward, reaching her hand out the same time as he did. At the first form of contact she quickly pulled her hand back and smiled shyly.

"Sorry."

Chuckling softly, Shawn shook his hand. "Don't be, thanks for the help."

She smiled a little. "Anytime Shawn." She turned, not wanting to overstay her welcome. "I hope your surgery goes well. I'll see you soon."

"You too, and thanks again."

And then she left. Shawn sunk back on the table, letting out a long breath, not knowing Lilian was doing the exact same directly outside of the room.

Wednesday finally rolled around and Lilian sat inside her pristine apartment in New York City. She chewed on one of her manicured nails nervously, debating on whether or not to pick up the phone. She decided to give it try. She dialed in the number that was on the little piece of paper she'd gotten from Paul Levesque, one of Shawn's closest friends.

"Hi, this is Lilian Garcia, I was just wondering what room Shawn Michaels is in?" she spoke into the receiver. "Okay, great. Thank you very much. You too," she said, hanging up the phone and then quickly wrote the number down on the paper.

Just like Monday, Lilian found herself standing outside of Shawn's room. Murmuring softly to herself, she stepped back and leaned her head against the wall. "Why am I so nervous? He's just a friend…" Shaking her head, she gave up on the silent battle with herself and walked into the room, smiling softly as she looked down at Shawn who was still asleep. Quietly she pulled the chair beside his bed and sat down, idly reaching up to brush a strand of hair off of his face. The soft contact was enough to stir Shawn and he slowly opened his eyes, a small smile of surprise crossing his features when he saw her.

"Lilian?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"Hey there," she said in a soft voice.

"What are you doing here?" He yawned, stretching his arms out and then cringed from the pain.

Lilian jumped at the sound of him groaning. "Do you want me to get you a nurse?"

"No," he said quickly, "I'm fine. I think I could get used to waking up to your face every day though." Shawn laughed and made himself more comfortable in the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, too nervous to continue on his topic of good waking up ideas.

"I've been better, but I suppose I'm doing alright."

She nodded her head. "Can I get you anything, water or ice?"

"I'm fine really, but there is something you could do for me."

Her eyes locked with his, not seeing the playful grin that spread across his face, a grin that grew at her concerned tone. "What is it?"

"Well...you could always kiss it and make me feel better…"

Lilian tilted her head, her brow creasing in confusion. "Your knee?"

Shawn laughed. "Alright so I don't want you to kiss the part that hurts, but," he tapped his cheek and sent her a pitiful pout, "would right there be okay? I think it would really help."

She smiled and leaned down, brushing her lips lightly over his cheek.

"Thank you, darlin'." Shawn leaned his head back into the pillows, sighing softly. "Anything important that I've missed?"

"Oh, you know it. Let's see, apparently Paul is the one having the baby, and not Steph." Lilian placed her hand on her chin as if in deep thought. "Yeah, I'd have to say you've missed so much in the past two days. Nelson and I got married after I left the trainer's room that night. He's such a sweetheart!" Lilian gushed.

Shawn's face went blank. "You what? Paul what? WHAT?"

Lilian giggled softly. "I'm only joking! You haven't missed anything really."

Shawn groaned and turned more so he could face her, trying unsuccessfully to glare at her. "You're an evil woman, Garcia! Here I was thinking I'd have to beat up some Nelson guy."

Now it was Lilian's turn to be shocked. "And why would you do that?"

"Because clearly you're here to take care of me…" He teased her, trying to keep the serious tone hidden as he continued. "And I'm not willing to share you."

She raised her eyebrows, shocked at his boldness. "What?"

"I'm not willing to share you. You'll have to forgive me, I can be a bit territorial at times," he said with a wink.

"I…I don't understand." Her voice sounded light and airy.

"Do you know how cute you look when you make that face and shake your head?" He smiled a little bit wider at the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Lilian, listen, I am not the kind of guy that holds back, with anything. I'm not going to hide my feelings from you."

Realization slowly dawned on her but she still couldn't form the right words, adverting her gaze, she spoke softly. "I have a feeling we're not talking about me taking care of you anymore."

Shawn reached out, gently turning her face to look at him. "While I would love for you to take care of me, that's not all I was talking about. Lil, I really like you, I have for awhile now. Waking up to your smiling face was enough to give me the courage to speak up. But I fully understand if you don't feel the same."

"Feel the same," she repeated, more so to herself than him. Suddenly, she looked up at him, beaming. "Shawn, of course I feel the same way! How could I not?"

"Good, why don't you come over here and make the rest of me feel better?" Shawn said in a husky voice that made Lilian gasp.

She stood up from the chair and slowly lowered herself in the free space on his bed. Her hands ventured out to touch a few strands that flowed around his pillow. His hand came up to cup her small face and he brought her closer to him.

"You're much better than the morphine the nurses tried to give me."

A small smirk spread across Lilian's lips. "And just think, I'll last longer." She sent him a wink before leaning down and lightly brushing her lips against his. Shawn smiled, pressing his hand lightly at the back of her head as he pulled her down for another, more passionate kiss.

"Oh yeah," he said, breaking the kiss, "I can definitely get used to this."

Lilian grinned. "Me too." They looked at each other for a moment before returning to their searing, lust-filled kisses.


End file.
